


Hot Headed Prince

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: hi again,well,could you writte another timkon,but now with a Possesive!Kon Please? </p><p>Not all princes are charming. Some are hot headed and brash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Headed Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Possessiveness doesn’t look like a good thing in a relationship, so I toned it down a little. I did too with the possessive!tim request, so yeah. unbeta’d. it’s 130am. (;-_-)/
> 
> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/118127888166/hi-again-well-could-you-writte-another-timkon-but

“Slow down there, cowboy, and keep it cool,” Dick put a hand on Conner’s shoulder and gently pulled him away from the crowd. “This isn’t the time for this Conner,”

Currently, they were at a charity event, and Conner was Tim’s date. As usual, Dick went and showed up solo, and decided to decorate his arms with the lovely ladies in attendance for the media.

Conner swatted Dick’s hand away from his shoulder, and glared at the circle of people Tim was talking to, before he unintentionally gave Dick that same angry look and said, “I am  _not_  going to stand here and allow this…  _this_ …” he looked at Tim’s general direction again and saw that  _bastard_  with their filthy hands all over Tim, then back at Dick, “This arrogant, pompous, entitled spoiled brat, to think I’m going to let his indecency slide?”

Dick grabbed Conner’s arm and pulled him out of the hall. “Yes!” he hissed. “That arrogant, pompous, entitled spoiled brat is Chad Dixon. His father owns Dixon Docks! (1) If some brawl goes down here because you decided to flip out and break the kid’s nose, and his dad pulls out on any contracts he has signed, which might or might not be shipping related, with Wayne Industries, it’s going to brew a clusterfuck of a shitstorm for Bruce! Media, money, stocks, everything! The papparazis are going to trail you  _everywhere_ , Tim Drake-Wayne’s boytoy, and if that isn’t enough, they’re going to fuck with Clark the moment they find out you two are related!”

“I am  _not_ going just let him  _molest my boyfriend_ ,” Conner ground out. “Tim may be calm but he’s been uncomfortable all night. I don’t give a shit if hanging out with him the whole night can get you fifty or so grand for a new orphanage to be built. If it means I can save Tim from an asshole who thinks Tim owes him a fuck for giving him money, I’ll gladly build that house for you,”

Dick’s eyes widened. He’d never seen Conner so serious about Tim before. Man, why did his li’l bro have to be with someone so perfect? Now he couldn’t bully Conner as much as he planned to. “No, okay,” said Dick smugly with a smirk. “But I agree with you. Nobody gets to put his hands on Timmy like that, or make him feel violated. So we’ll make it the right time. Go get ‘im, tiger,” Dick pushed Conner back into the crowd. “No powers, alright?” he said before letting Conner go.

Conner wasn’t sure if Dick was serious, but he continued on walking and waded through the crowd of people, and made his way to Tim. Nobody should put their hands on Tim like that. Nobody but  _him._

For a moment, he couldn’t control himself. “Hey, Dixon!”

The Chad Dixon turned around, and didn’t let go of Tim’s waist. He even tightened his hold on  _his_ boyfriend. And that made Conner see red. “And you are?” he raised a brow.

Conner ground his teeth, then his fist collided with the jerk’s face, and broke his nose. The entire hall gasped as Dixon fell to the marble floor with a bloody face and shirt.

“CONNER!” Tim shrieked.

“I’m the boyfriend,” Conner said cockily as he pulled Tim away from him. “Don’t  _ever_  touch Tim like that ever again or I swear I will fuck you up,”

He left the hall with Tim, leaving the rich jackass on the floor bleeding.

“Alright, everybody, nothing to see here!” Dick came into the scene and helped Dixon up, then asked someone to drive him to the hospital. “Moving on to the next part of the night….” 

“I thought you weren’t going to come rescue me,” a relieved Tim said as they headed for the hall doors.

“Not rescue my prince in distress?” said Conner when he led Tim to an unused room, “What am I, a useless pauper?”

“No, you’re a prince, too,” Tim wrapped his arms around him as thanks. “Not all princes are charming. Some of them are hot headed and brash,”

Conner hugged back tightly, buried his nose in Tim’s neck and breathed in his scent. “I’m going to fuck him up,”

“You already did,” Tim chuckled. “Thank you, Kon, I love you,”

“Love you, too,” Conner mumbled into his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Dixon Docks is a place in Arkham Origins, named after Charles “Chuck” Dixon, a writer at DC comics.


End file.
